projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3: "Portals"
' |name = |next =Episode 4: "Make Lovecraft, Not War" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 3: "Portals" is the third official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the fourth episode of that series. This episode shows Godzilla and his friends getting transported to Aperture Science to conduct various tests. The episode was posted on February 3rd, 2013. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on February 5th, 2013. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 7th, 2019. Plot summary The episode begins with Anguirus and Godzilla playing Godzilla: Unleashed. Unfortunately, Anguirus is humping her controller, which is making it hard for Godzilla to fight back. The hairbrush gets tired of playing and decides to hump Clark, who was pestering her to let him have a turn. This causes Godzilla win the match and as he starts to gloat, Anguirus humps him in retaliation. A doorbell is heard, and Gigan forces Organa to get the mail. As he opens the door, a rude mailman throws the mail at him. After looking through bills and junk mail, he comes across a letter by Aperture Science. The letter says that "Godzilla and three of his friends are invited to test out their newest invention: The Portal Gun". The mysterious man in sunglasses then gives "Yu-Gi-Oh invitation cards" that were attached to the letter. The monsters cheer, and are then mysteriously teleported to the facility, unknowingly dragging Clark and Mechagodzilla along. Once the six monsters reach the facility, they are greeted by Lord Zedd, who tells the test "sumjerks" to go through "his scanner penis". After a few test specimens went through, Lord Zedd told Godzilla that he is unable to let the monster king through. Enraged, Godzilla beats up "the penis man" and tells everyone to hurry through. Afterwords, the test subjects gather, with Anguirus humping Krillin nearly to death. But they are all interrupted by an Aperture Science Nutcracker Announcer, who informs everyone about the testing, but before it can finish, Anguirus humps it to seemingly no end. After they all receive their Aperture Science Handheld Portal Devices, they begin to test, with GLaDOS overseeing everyone. Gigan and SpaceGodzilla pass through the tests with ease, whereas Godzilla and everyone else even struggles, with Anguirus even humping her Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube. GLaDOS rallies the test subjects together to inform them of her results: "Gigan and SpaceGodzilla did very well. However, Godzilla and the other test specimens did horrible." After giving away the results, she then decides to kill everyone with neurotoxin, but, thankfully, Gigan teleports everyone out in time. Godzilla and his friends arrive at Joe's house, where they watch him play Portal 2. As the episode ends, Godzilla believes he forgot something, although it is never truly stated what it is. Errors *While Anguirus and Godzilla are playing Godzilla: Unleashed, Godzilla falls off of the keyboard support on the desk. *Rexy makes an early cameo when the monsters get teleported. Trivia *This episode is considered to be a big shout-out to the Portal franchise, which are popular games created by Valve. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes